


What Every Fairytale Needs

by ramblelifeaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, And violence, Magical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seb is not human, and idk how to tag, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblelifeaway/pseuds/ramblelifeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young James Moriarty has ambitions and plans. He's going to hold the world in the palm of his hand. But, even he can admit that he needs a bit of help to get started. </p><p>Who better to turn to then the creatures he knows inhabit his homeland?</p><p>At his request, the Fae offer Jim help in the form of one of their own. This comes at a price, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Every Fairytale Needs

So, I realize that it's been over a year since I've updated this story. 

I had quite a lot of life issues and events to deal with, including a new job and moving, and had the complete loss of muse for a while.  
I didn't mean to go so long with this being ignore, but here we are. 

I'm sure you've noticed the lack of chapters this story now has. I've decided to rewrite it from the beginning, because the  writing wasn't the best it could be and rankly, I hated how the story was coming along.

So, hopefully I will have a brand new chapter one out in a few weeks(full time job willing), with better writing and much better, _actually planned_ , plot. And also I'm probably going to rename this work.

Sorry for disappearing for so long, but me and the story should be back at it soon.


End file.
